tmntfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Legend of the Ooze
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Legend of the Ooze is the best web American/French/Japanese animated series, mainly set in New York City. The trailer reveals the turtle's new voices, the animation, and that the theme song of the new show will be a remade/metal version of the original theme song from the 2003 cartoon. The Turtles' catchphrase is "Cowabunga". The series slightly re-imagines the origins of the Turtles, as well as other heroes such as April O'Neil, Casey Jones, and Leatherhead. Among the villains are The Shredder, Krang, Baxter Stockman, Hun, Bebop, Rocksteady, Tokka, Rahzar, and the Triceratons. The T.C.R.I was changed to T.G''.''R.I: T'echno '''G'alactic 'R'esearch 'I'ndustries as the production was supposed to have anything to do with Utroms. The series is kinda like a fusion between the original Mirage comics, live-action movies, 2003 cartoon series, and an IDW comics. An incarnations of the Turtles are depicted with a facial expressions and mouth are also very similar to Shoutmon from Digimon Fusion. Plot Splinter was the pet rat of Hamato Yoshi in Japan who followed the teachings of his owner from his cage. Intelligent for his species, Splinter was able to learn his master's art by mimicking his movements while he practiced. Yoshi became embroiled in a dispute with a fellow ninja by the name of Oroku Nagi, and was eventually murdered by Nagi's brother Oroku Saki. Without a home, Splinter was forced to run away and live in New York's sewers. Due to a traffic accident, four baby turtles and a steel drum of radioactive ooze called mutagen were sent down into the sewer, where they mutated both Splinter and the turtles. Splinter named the four turtles Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo and trained them in the arts of ninjutsu, while still raising them as his own sons. After venturing to the surface for the first time, the teenage Turtles discover a alien race called the Utroms who are usually extremely peaceful and non-interfering and responsible for creating and losing the steel drum of mutagen that transformed Splinter and four Turtles. The Turtles befriend the teenage April O'Neil when she has been kidnapped by a ninja gang called Savate Ninja. While April was rescued by the Turtles, she becomes their ally as they help her to find out where the Savate Ninja are up to. The Turtles also learn that the Shredder is leading the Foot Clan into tracking down Splinter and his sons to put an end to their clan. Characters Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles A team of anthropomorphic freshwater turtles who are the protagonists of the series: *Leonardo/Leo '- An enthusiastic yet honest ninjutsu student, learning how to be an effective leader for his three often unruly brothers. He wears a blue mask and fights with two katana swords called Dragon Rai. Aside from his sensei, he takes leadership references from his favorite sci-fi series ''Space Heroes (a parody of Star Trek: The Animated Series) which annoys Raph to no end. *'Donatello/Donnie '- In charge of the design and manufacture of all of the tools and weapons in the Turtles' arsenal, and a gifted hacker. He wears a purple mask and fights with a rokushakubo. *'Raphael/Raph' - Raph often lets his impulsiveness get in the way of rational thinking. He wears a red mask and fights with two sai. While hot-headed, he has a soft side, as demonstrated by his interactions with his pet turtle Spike. *'Michelangelo/Mikey' - A lover of video games, skateboarding, pranks and pizza. He wears an orange mask and fights with two nunchaku which convert into kusarigama via a blade inside if one of the sticks of each nunchaku and extra lengths of chain stored in the other. 'Allies' *'April O'Neil' - April is the Turtles' closest human ally and "big sister". When they first meet April is a student in Rainbow Springs Hight School. April is tech savvy on a level close to Donatello, making them fast friends once they become allies. April often assists the Turtles with recon on various missions. She later offers her apartment to the Turtles as a temporary home. April's apartment is located above the antique store which she owns and operates. April serves as the Turtles first true glimpse into human interaction and helps them learn about the outside world. She later becomes romantically involved with Casey Jones. *'Casey Jones' - Casey is a confidant and friend to the Turtle family. He operates as a vigilante, at first on his own, and then later as a member of the Turtles' extended crew. While at first being more closely aligned with Raphael, Casey quickly becomes part of the family and valuable fighter. When in his full get-up he wears a hockey mask, and utilizes a hockey stick and other sports paraphernalia as his weapons. He takes to April quite quickly, and although she dislikes him initially the two become romantically involved. *'Splinter' - Splinter is the mutant rat leader of the entire family, and serves as a father figure for the Turtles. Splinter often acts as much as a spiritual guide and counselor to the team as he does their teacher. While he does not wield a traditional Japanese weapon, Splinter carries a cane which he can utilize as a weapon (like a bo staff) with fierce proficiency. Unlike the previous animated series, the Turtles often refer to Splinter as their father, rather than their master. Villains 'Foot Clan' *'The Shredder' - One of the main antagonists of the series and leader of the Foot Clan. *'Karai' - A rebellious teen member of the Foot Clan and an expert kunoichi. *'Hun' - Shredder's right hand, and leader of the Purple Dragons, an urban street gang that Shredder sometimes utilizes. He constantly seeks the Shredder's approval and leads the Foot into battle against the Turtles. He is a large, hulking bully, powerful but fast and very skilled in martial arts. *'Master Tatsu' - A second in command of the Foot Clan. *'Bebop' - An African American thug working for the Foot Clan. In one episode, Bebop is exposed to mutagen. As Bebop previously sniffed by a caged warthog, the mutagen transforms him into the pig-like mutant. His human form appears to be modeled after a boxer, Mr. T. *'Rocksteady' - A large fat military-themed thug with a blonde mustache and a bald head working for the Foot Clan. In one episode, Rocksteady is exposed to mutagen. As Rocksteady previously touched a black rhinoceros in the zoo, the mutagen transforms him into the rhino-like mutant. *'Drakko' - Drakko is a mutant casquehead iguana who works for the Shredder. He may have clues to the origin of the Turtles. *'Tokka' - Tokka is a mutant alligator snapping turtle who works for the Shredder. He is partnered with Rahzar. *'Rahzar' - Rahzar is a mutant maned wolf who works for the Shredder. He is partnered with Tokka. *'Foot Ninja '- The foot soldiers of the Foot Clan. *'Foot Techs' - The foot technicians of the Foot Clan. Category:Fanmade series